A bolton now
by musicrules
Summary: Gabriella had the perfect family. It was just her,her mom and her dad. But one night she got a visit from the police saying that her mom and dad have been in a car accident. Now with no family she is told to live with her neighbors the Boltons.
1. Good bye mommy and daddy

"We'll be back later." Mrs. Montez told her daughter while locking hands with her husband

"Ok,enjoy your dinner."Gabriella said kissing her mom and dads cheek before having them walk out the door

It was seven o'clock. Mr. And Mrs. Montez were going on there anniversary dinner leaving Gabriella alone at home. Gabriella Montez is nineteen,single and the only child. It is her,her mom and her dad. The perfect life. But that would all change in one night.

It was eleven thirty and Gabriella was sleeping one the couch. She got woken up by a knock on the door. She got off the couch to go answer it. When she got to the door she was meet by two police officers.

"Yes officer how may I help you?"Gabriella asks

"Are you Gabriella Montez and are your parents Nina and George Montez?"one police officer asks

"Yes whats wrong is every thing ok,are they ok?"

"No I am sorry to inform you but your parents have been in a car accident and are dead."

Tears in her eyes "What? How?"

"They collided with a drunk driver."

"But where will I live,i cant survive in this house by myself?"

"Don't worry, we are going to go talk with your neighbors and see if you could maybe stay with them instead of staying by yourself. So just stay here,relax and we will be back in a couple of minutes."

"Ok."Gabriella said before shutting the door and going back to the couch and crying

AT THE BOLTONS

The officer knocks on the door a couple of times and after about three minutes he hears foot steps coming down the staries.

The door opens to see Mr. And Mrs. Bolton worried.

"Yes officer is every thing ok?"Mrs. Bolton asks

"No,i need to know were you in any relation to your neighbors next door?"the officer asks

"The Montez's well yes we have known them for about thirteen years. Our children were the best of friends. Why is some thing wrong?"Mrs. Bolton asks looking up at her husband

"Yes, Mr. And Mrs. Bolton I am sorry to tell you this but Nina and George Montez have been in a car crash and are now dead and we were wondering if you might be able to take care of there child Gabriella Montez till we find another family that will take her?"he said looking down at a note pad he has been writing on all night

Shocked"Yes we will. Is it ok if we go and see her?"Mr. Bolton asks

"Yes."

AT THE MONTEZ'S

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton walk through the door to see a crying Gabriella on the floor in a ball. Mrs. Bolton runs over to her and engulfs her in a hug.

Lifting her up.

"Gabriella you are going to come and stay with us. I will go and help you pack."Mrs. Bolton says in a comforting voice before leading Gabriella up to her room

WITH MRS. BOLTON AND GABRIELLA AT THE BOLTONS

"Gabriella every thing is going to be ok,you will stay with us. We will help you."Mrs. Bolton said putting some of Gabriella's things in the draw of the guest room

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton,but I am going to go to bed."Gabriella said getting into bed

"Ok but just to tell you now when you wake up Mr. Bolton and I will not be here we have to work but I get home around three. Well good night Gabriella."

"Good night Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella went to bed that night thinking that it was just going to be her tomorrow morning but what she did not know is that she had it all wrong. There was someone else. By the name of Troy Bolton.


	2. Kelly

THE NEXT DAY

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Gabriella had just woken up. She was walking down the hall to try to find the bathroom when she heard and TV on not to far away. She followed the sound to a room. When she opened the door she seen a handsome,muscular boy sitting on his bed watching TV. She seen him from some where but just couldn't remember. Not knowing what to do she quietly closed the door and snook back into her room.

WITH TROY

Looking at the clock he realizes it was getting close to ten thirty and he was have chad over later to play basket ball but he was getting hungry so he shut the TV off and headed down stairs but before doing that he heard some thing or more like a voice. A voice singing. It was coming from the guest room but he was the only one home. He slowly walked over to the door and listened to the voice.

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize

Getting nervous he slowly turned the knob and peaked in the door. What he seen shocked him. A petite girl with beautiful brown locks. Wait he knew her it was....

Opening the door wider "Gabriella Montez."

Shocked."Yes."she said looking at the boy

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home with your parents?"troy asks having no idea what happened last night.

In tears she pushes past troy and into the bathroom.

Wondering what just happened he walked to the bathroom to check on her.

IN THE BATHROOM

Gabriella was crying on the side of the tube when she heard a knock on the door.

"Troy just go away."Gabriella said

Opening the door,walking over to her and crouching down.

"what's wrong?"troy asked taking her hand

"My parents."

"What with your parents?"

"They died yesterday."she said crying

Pulling her in for a hug "It's ok."

While all this going on troy heard the bell ringing down stairs.

"Ok I have some of my friends coming and they are down stairs. How about you get dressed and meet us out back."troy said

Nodding she got up from the side of the bath to walk into her room.

DOWN STAIRS

Troy opens the door to see chad,Chad's girl friends and .........Troy's girlfriend Kelly.**(a/n:yeah that's right his girlfriend)**

"Hey dude."troy said giving him one of their man hugs

"Hey Taylor."troy said hugging her

"Hey baby."troy said giving his girl a kiss on the cheek

"So do you wanna go in the pool."chad suggested

All "yeah."

OUT BACK

Troy and chad were on one side of the pool talking as the girls were on the other side talking as well. About five minutes later Gabriella came out in shorts and her bathing suit top. Chad turned around to take a sip of his soda on the side of the pool just as he saw Gabriella putting down her towel on the ground to sun tan.

"Oh my god."chad said as he dropped his soda off the side of the pool to the ground

"What."troy said turning around

"Who is that?"chad asks

"She's Gabriella Montez. She is living with us for a while because her parents died."

"She's hot."

"Dude you have a girlfriend."

"I know,but can I go meet her?"

"Yeah sure."

Troy said as chad was getting out of the pool with troy now following him.

WITH GABRIELA

Gabriella was just going to walk over to the table to get her sun tan lotion when she was stopped by someone grabbing her back by her hand.

"Hey cutie."chad said pulling her into him

"Who the hell are you?"Gabriella said

"I'm......"chad stopped because troy put a hand on his shoulder signaling him to stop

"Gabriella relax it's only my friend."

Chad let Gabriella go causing her to turn around

"Gabriella this is chad danforth."

Troy said as chad took Gabriella's hand and kissed it.

Pulling her hand back.

"Well hello but if you don't mind I would like.......SPIDER." Gabriella screamed as she jumped into troys arms

Her scream caused everyone to turn around even troy and Chad's girlfriend.

Kelly saw what was going on and got out of the pool mad with Taylor following her.

WITH CHAD,TROY AND GABRIELLA

"I don't know who the hell you are but get your slutty self off my boyfriend."Kelly said

Putting her down "Kelly relax."troy said trying to clam his girlfriend down

"Excuse me I am not a slut."Gabriella said

Pushing his girlfriend back to the pool to relax.

"And if you think you are going to get with troy wearing a bathing suit like that it might have worked if you didn't look so fat,try going on weight watchers or something."Kelly said before turning around to go in the pool with troy

Troy turned around to see Gabriella in tears. Chad and Taylor were going to comfort her but she ended up grabbing her towel and running inside.

LATER THAT DAY

Taylor and chad had gone home but Kelly was still there.

AT DINNER

It was troys mom and dad on the ends of the table. Troy and Kelly on one side of the table and Gabriella by her self on the other side.

"Kelly you barely ate any thing. Eat something else."Mrs. Bolton said

Looking at Gabriella "Well you know I got to watch my girlish figure. We all have to right Gabriella."

Tears in her eyes "May I be excused?"she asks

"If you'd like."Mrs. Bolton said

"Thank you."Gabriella said picking up her plate and putting it in the sink before walking up stairs

AFTER DINNER

"Troy can we talk to you?"Mrs. Bolton said with her husband behind her

"Ok,Kelly why don't you go up stairs and pick out a movie for us to watch and I will be up there in a minute."

"Ok."Kelly said before walking up stairs to Troy's room

"Whats up mom and dad?"troy said sitting on the couch

"Do you know what was wrong with Gabriella,she looked really sad at dinner?"Mrs. Bolton asks

"Well Kelly kind of said some mean stuff to her this afternoon that mad her cry and then Kelly kind of hinted at it again at dinner."

"What kind of stuff."Mr. Bolton asks

"Well she kind of called her fat."

"Well did you do any thing?"

"I pushed Kelly back and made her relax but that was about it. I really didn't talk to Gabriella."

Shocked "Well I want you to go and comfort her. She has no one left troy. I don't know why you are still with Kelly she is really mean and never lets you do any thing."Mrs. Bolton said walking up the stairs to bed

"Your mother is right. If I was you I dump her and go with Gabriella. Well I hope you make the right choice."Mr. Bolton said walking up stairs to go to bed

Troy sat there for about five minutes thinking about what his parents said. But he was pulled out of his thoughts by Kelly calling his name. He shut off all the lights down stairs and started walking up to his room.

**What will troy do? Will he stay with Kelly or fight with her for Gabriella's love? Find out on the next chapter.**

**3-10 reviews till next chapter.**


	3. good bye kelly,hello gabriella

UP STAIRS

Troy was about to walk into his room when he heard crying coming for Gabriella's room. He just ignored it and walked into his room to see Kelly sitting on the bed.

Sitting next to her.

"So troy how about we skip the movie and I can learn a little more about you?"Kelly said kissing him on the neck

Pushing her back "How about you tell me what was going on with you and Gabriella at dinner and this afternoon?"  
"Well I didn't want her to end up stealing you away from me." going back to kissing him

Pushing her back again "Kelly she was not trying to steal me away from you. She just saw a spider and got scared. She has had a lot of trouble in her life."

"Well I have problems in my life to."

"Kelly not getting what you wanted is not a problem."

"It is for me." she said turning her back to him

"I just want to know why you are acting like such a bitch?"troy asks again

"I not acting like a bitch."

"I think you are."

"Well if you think I acting like a bitch then why don't you just dump me."Kelly said almost in tears

"Fine then get out."troy screamed getting off the bed and opening the door for her

"Fine."Kelly screamed back before grabbing her purse and running out the door

After Kelly left,troy slammed the door shut and laid on his bed with a sigh.

About five minutes of just laing there,troy heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."troy said in a quite voice

Troy looked at the door to see Gabriella standing there in her Victoria secret black tank top and shorts **(a/n:Picture in profile....go see it are like so cute)**

Sitting up "Gabriella what's wrong?"troy asks thinking _damn she's hot_

Closing the door behind her "I'm sorry."she said

Motioning her to come sit on his lap which she did.

"About what the fight,it was not your fault and believe me. Being with her for almost a year was horrible. I just need someone better. She was such a bitch."troy said putting his hand on her leg

"Thank you troy,you are a great friend."Gabriella said leaning her head on him

WITH TROY'S MOM AND DAD

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton woke up from all the noise the slamming of the doors and walked over to troys room.

They seen the most cutest thing ever. Gabriella sitting on troys lap. They both wish they would just get together already. They were meant to be.

Just as they were going to walk in they seen Gabriella getting off of Troy's lap so they backed away from the door and walked back to their room with a smile on both of there faces.

"Well I better get to bed."Gabriella said getting off of Troy's lap and heading for the door

Grabbing her hand and pulling her back "Who said you have to go to bed in you bed."troy said smiling at her

Smiling back she walked back over to troy kissed him on the lips.

"I would sleep with you but I don't think your parents would like it."she said before winking at troy and walking out the door to her room.

WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? ARE TROY AND GABRIELLA TOGETHER NOW? WILL MR. AND MRS. BOLTON SAY ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT THEY SAW?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.

3-10 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!


	4. Our relationship

MORNING

It was 7am.

Troy got woken up by someone down stairs in the kitchen. He decided to go and see so getting up out of bed he walked to the door and down the stairs.

DOWN STAIRS

Troy walked into the kitchen to see Gabriella in her pajamas from last night reaching for a bowl in the closet.

Walking up next to her he helped her get the bowl she wanted.

"Thanks troy."she said taking the bowl from him

"You know about last night...."troy said but was cut off by Gabriella

"I know I was probably the last person on earth you wanted to see after a fight."Gabriella said grabbing the box of cereal and pouring it in the bowl

Getting up from his chair and walking over to her "What,breaking up with you was the worst thing I ever did. I was going to say last night really helped me. I needed someone to talk to and also seeing you in those pajamas really helped me to."troy said putting his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek

What they did not know was that just as they kissed Troy's parents walked into the kitchen.

"Hey save some for when you get married."Mr. Bolton said walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a coffee mug

"Dad."troy said pulling away from gabriella

"Umm gabriella,those pajamas are really cute but save some of it for troy."Mrs. Bolton said pouring herself a cup of coffee

Looking down "Oh sorry."she said before running out of the kitchen and up stairs to get her rob.

"See,now that's a girlfriend. Someone that care about there appearance infront of other people. Not like Kelly. Remember that time she walked around the house in a short skirt and her bra that was three sizes to small for her."Mrs. Bolton said sitting down next to her husband at the table

Sitting down to "Well mom,dad me and Kelly broke up last night."troy said

"We know,we seen you and Gabriella talking we just didn't want to say anything."Mr. Bolton said sipping his coffee

"So would you be ok with me and gabriella?"troy asks

"You and me what?"gabriella asks finishing tying her rob around her

"Me and you together,as a couple."troy said getting off his chair and walking over to her

"Oh,troy I don't know if I could be with you after the way you broke my heart before. I just need some time to think."gabriella said standing on her tiptoes and giving troy a gentle kiss on the cheek before grabbing her bowl of cereal and walking into the living room

LATER THAT DAY

Gabriella was upstairs in her room getting dressed to go out to dinner with troy and his parents.

She was busy pulling things out of her draw to realize troy standing in her door way with a jewelry box in his hand. He shoved the box into his back pocket and walked closer to her.

Clearing his throat,"So are you ready to go?"asks troy

Standing up "No not yet,I can't decide on anything."gabriella said looking over at him

Walking over and putting his hands around her waist "Oh don't worry you look cute in anything."troy said with a smile on his face

Giving him a hug "Thanks troy."

While hugging him gabriella felt something in his back pocket. Sticking her hand in his pocket she pulled out the jewelry box.

Shocked "Whats this?"she asks with out even opening it

Taking the box from her hands "Well,i was going to give it to you tonight but since you found it. Umm,how do I put this. Well two years ago when we dated,it was about a week till our one year anniversary and I went to the jewelry store to get you something. I wasn't going to get you a ring because that just seemed weird so I got you this."he said giving her back to box to open it

Opening the box she gasp to find a silver bracelet with a heart on the end of it that was in graved G+T forever on it. **(A/N:Picture of bracelet in profile.)**

"Oh troy,it's beautiful."gabriella said watching troy take it out of the box

Putting I on her wrist "It is,just like you."he said smiling at her

Smiling back "Well I have to get dressed,i will meet you down stairs."Pushing him to the door "Tell your parents I will be down in a couple of minutes."She said closing the door

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Troy and Mr.,Mrs. Bolton were waiting at the bottom of the stairs to see gabriella coming down in her blue bow-tie babydoll with Troy's bracelet around her wrist.**(A/N:Pictures in profile)**

Shocked "You look gorgeous."troy said taking her hand

"You look pretty cute yourself."she said smiling at him

Staring at the couple infront of him "Come on guys,let's go."Mr. Bolton said leading his wife to the door

IN THE CAR

Looking out the window at all the things going by "So what is this place like?"gabriella asks

"It's like a regular restaurant but the have a beautiful dance floor right in the middle. This place is new and is sounds nice."Mrs. Bolton said

Looking at troy and taking his hand "Yeah it does sound nice."

AT THE RESTAURANT

They were met by a girl worker that showed them to there table.

"Your waiter will be with you in a second."she said before leaving

Looking at the menu "I wonder whats good here?"gabriella asks

"The Chicken Alfredo is amazing." the waiter said

Putting down her menu,shocked "Scott?"

"Gabriella?"

**Who is this guy? **

**Will there be anything between gabriella and troy?**

**Find out on the next chapter.**

**Review.**


	5. Two greatest boyslost

"Oh my god,it's you. I haven't seen you in like forever."Gabriella said giving him a hug

"I know."Scott said

Turning to her "family" "Guys this is Scott Adams,my ex boyfriend."

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton "Hi,it's nice to meet you."

"Hey."troy said looking back down to his phone

Feeling weird "Well how about I get you some food and drinks?"Scott asks taking out his note pad

HALF HOUR LATER

They have all eaten their food and now Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were dancing on the dance floor. Leaving Troy,Scott, and Gabriella at the table to talk.

"I get off in like three minutes,how about when I end we could talk and hang out."Scott said

"Ok."she said watching Scott get up from his spot to check out

Turning to troy "Whats going on with you?"she asks kind of pissed off

"What?"

"You ignored him every time he asked you a question."

"I don't know what you think,but to me it looked like you were flirting with him while I was sitting right next to you."

Seeing Scott coming her way "You want to see flirting,I'll show you flirting."

"Would you like to dance?"Scott asks

Taking his hand "Yes Scott." turning to troy "I would."

After gabriella and Scott walked onto the dance floor,Mr. and Mrs. Bolton came back to see a pouting troy.

Turning to her son "Troy whats wrong?"

"I never get back together with gabriella if I got that idiot hanging around with her."

Rubbing her son's back "It'll work out troy,don't worry."

ON THE DANCE FLOOR

Slow dancing "So hows life?"Scott asked

"Ok, but the sad part is my parents died three years ago but I have to be strong." she said intertwining her hands with Scott's

"So where are you living then?"

"With troy and his parents. They offered to take me in."

"Oh."he said looking down catching something sparkly on gab's wrist

Stopped dancing and Lifting up her arm to get a closer look "Whats this?"he asks looking at the heart

Shocked "You and troy."

"We use to but we broke up like three years. I swear."

"Do you still like him?"

"No I swear." but what she did not know was that troy was right behind her

Turning around "Troy I did not mean it." gabriella said taking troys hand

Going around to Troy's side to face gabriella "I don't think we should be together. I'll see you around."Scott said before walking away to go home

Turning to troy "Troy,i am so sorry. I did not mean that."

"If you never loved me why did no take the bracelet."

"I....i.....i don't know."she said looking at the ground

Shaking his head and walking back to his parents.

WITH TROY

"Mom, i'm walking home. I'll meet you there."

"Ok."she said watching her son walk to the door passing a crying gabriella

WITH GABRIELLA

While walking over to the table she was thinking about what just happened.

"I just lost the two most greatest boys."

AT THE TABLE

"Can we go home?"gabriella asked

"Yes." Mr. Bolton said grabbing his coat

AT HOME

With troy still not back gabriella went up to her room to get changed.

THREE HOUR LATER

Gabriella fell asleep on her bed but got woken up by a door slamming shut.

She got up from her bed and peaked out of her door to see a drunken troy walking to his room. Gabriella thought he was walking to his room but he tripped and pushed her door open causing her to fall back onto her bed.

Half drunk troy walked into her room and fell on top of gabriella.

Screaming "Troy get off of me." gabriella said getting stopped by troy kissing her

WITH MR. AND MRS. BOLTON

Hearing screaming coming from Gabby's room they got up from their bed and ran into Gabriella's room to find her under troy screaming and trying to get away.

"HELP."

Lifting troy off of her and leading him to his room to talk.

Mrs. Bolton walked over to a scared gabriella to comfort her.

WITH MR. BOTLON AND TROY.

Sitting troy on his bed.

"Your drunk."Mr. Bolton said pacing the floor

Looking back at troy to find him asleep. Sighing he walked out of his room.

BACK WITH GABRIELLA AND MRS. BOTLON

"He feel asleep."Mr. Bolton said

Getting up from the bed "It will be ok. Once he wakes up we will talk to. Just try to get some sleep." Mrs. Bolton said walking over to her husband

"Ok,thank you."gabriella said lying down in her bed

Thinking to her self "Did troy know what he was doing? I will talk to him in the morning."she thought before drifting into a deep sleep

What will troy think when he gets up and find out what he did to gabriella?

What will gabriella say and will she trust him?

Find out on the next chapter!!!!!!

3-10 reviews


	6. I'm sorry

THE NEXT DAY

Troy woke up with a major headache.

Walking down the stairs he was meet by his parents.

"Sit."Mr. Bolton said pointing to the couch

walking to the couch he sat down grabbing his head because of his headache.

"Do you realize what you did last night?"Mrs. Bolton said

"Yeah, I hung out with you guys, got my heart broken bye a slut and had a couple of drinks. Whats so bad about that?"leaning against the back of the couch

"Well that "slut", you tried to rape last night from all that drinking."

Shocked "What?"troy asks

Troy seen gabriella coming down the stairs. She spotted him and was about to run up the stairs but got stopped by troy running over to her and grabbing her arm.

Scared to death,she just collapsed on the stairs in tears.

Picking gabriella up "It's ok hunny."Mrs. Bolton said before disappearing up the steps with her

Troy seen this and was shocked. The "love of his life" was scared of him.

Going of to his son "See what you did. You hurt a girl just because she broke your heart." walking up the stairs leaving troy to think.

UP STAIRS IN GABRIELLA'S ROOM

"Every things ok sweety." Mrs. Bolton said giving her a tissue

Taking it from her "Thanks." wiping her tears away

Sitting beside her on the bed "Mr. Bolton and I have to go to work and it's going to be a long day, so you can be safe call this number."giving gabriella a postit with a cell phone number written on it

"Who is this?"

"It's Troy's best friends girl friend Taylor. I have to go now but if troy gets to close to you promise me you will call her."Mrs. Bolton said getting up from the bed and leaving the room

AN HOUR LATER

Gabriella was sleeping on her bed in her room. Troy peaked into her room and seen her sleeping so he decided to wake her and talk.

He shut the door behind him and locked it. He walked over to her bed and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to wake up and turn over meeting troys face staring at her. Scared to death she just stayed laying there in a ball crying her eyes out.

Laying his hands on her feeling her shiver at his touch.

"Gabriella it's ok. Relax,i wont hurt you."

Seeing the postit in her hand, he took it and started dialing the number.

Five minutes later Taylor arrived with chad by her side.

"She's up stairs."troy said watching Taylor walk up stairs

"What happened?"chad asks following troy over to the couch

Sitting down "Well the other day I came home drunk and tried to rape gabriella. So now she is scared of me but I don't want her to. I want her to love me like I love her. I never meant any of that to happened. I feel so bad and just want her to be back to normal. I miss my old cute,pretty gabriella."troy said

Troy didn't know it but Taylor knew troy would confess how he felt to chad,that's why she brought him. When she timed it right she had gabriella listen in on there conversation and she was forced to tears.

Gabriella felt so bad. With her feelings taking over her she totally forgot how troy would feel with her neglecting him.

With tears in her eyes she ran down the stairs and jumped onto Troy's lap kissing him on the lips.

Pulling back "I'm sorry troy."

"No I should be the one saying sorry. If I hadn't of drank so much I would have never tried rapping you. I feel so bad. I'm sorry."troy said kissing her on the cheek

"How about we forget what happened and try to have a relationship together?"gabriella asks

"I would like that."troy said kissing gabriella

WHAT WILL TROY'S PARENTS SAY?

WILL THERE FRIENDS BE OK WITH IT?

WILL THIS REALTION LAST?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF A BOLTON NOW........


	7. Flashback and Telling them

Gabriella and troy pulled apart to see Taylor and chad clapping.

"Thank god,you guys are finally back together. It only took you like forever."chad said laying down on the other couch

"Shut up chad."Taylor said hitting him in the stomach

"Come on lets go and let them have some privacy."Taylor said grabbing Chad's hand and helping him up

"Bye guys."chad and Taylor said

"Bye."troy and gabriella said

"So my parents come home in about three hours,what do you want to do?"troy asks

"I just want to sit here with you."gabriella said sitting next to troy

"Well I can agree with that. Let me go get us a movie from my room."troy said getting up from the couch

"I'll go make pop corn."doing the same

IN THE KITTCHEN

Gabriella was sitting on the counter waiting for the popcorn to pop. She was day dreaming of when they use to go out.

------Flashback--------

_It was troy and Gabriella's first week as a couple and they were home by them selves watching __Titanic_ _._

Looking up at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes "Troy?"

"Yes gabriella?"troy said looking at his beautiful girlfriend

"I never want to go on a cruise or any were with out you by my side." gabriella said nuzzling closer into troy

Putting his arm around her "Don't worry. I will always be with you."

**------End Flashback--------**  
She was pulled out of her flash back by troy calling her name.

"Gabriella."troy said still not hearing any thing

Walking into the kitchen "Oh there you are."troy said walking over to Gabriella and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist

"Whats wrong baby? It looks like you have been crying."

"I am not crying I was just thinking. So what movie are we going to watch?"Gabriella asks getting off the counter and grabbing the bag of pop corn out of the microwave

"I have The Curious Case of Benjamin Button or Titanic."he said holding up the two movies

"Umm how about Titanic."

"Then Titanic it is."

Taking Gabriella's hand and walking into the living room.

ONE hour into the movie and gabriella was nuzzled into troys chest tears running down her cheeks. Troy seen this and put his arm around her.

"Don't cry baby. I will always be with you."troy said before kissing gabriella on the top of her head.

When those words came out of Troy's mouth it made her smile.

"And I'll always be with you." gabriella said moving closer to troy

TWO HOURS LATER

The movie had ended and it was four forty. Troy's parents would be coming home in about twenty minutes.

Troy pressed stop on the remote and turned off the TV. He looked down to see a sleeping gabriella. She probably feel a sleep while the credits were rolling. He picked her up and carried her up to his room.

UP STAIRS

Troy laid gabriella on his bed and put his quilt over her. Before he left the room to let her sleep he kissed her on the forehead which caused her to shift in her sleep.

Troy closed the door behind him and walked down stairs.

DOWN STAIRS

As troy was walking down the stairs the front door opened to revel Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

Mrs. Bolton spotted troy but did not see a gabriella any where in site.

Scared "Troy where is gabriella? Please don't tell me something is wrong. Did you hurt her?

"Mrs. Bolton said about to run up the steps

"Hunny relax, troy would not hurt or even touch her. Please say you didn't?"Mr. Bolton asks his son

"No, I did not hurt her in any way possible. She just feel asleep on the couch so I brought her up to my room to let her sleep."

Reveled "Oh god thank you."Mrs. Bolton said putting down her purse

"Well since every thing is ok, I am going to go and hang out with chad call me when dinner is ready. Me and gabriella have something very important to tell you guys." troy said taking his car keys from the coffee table and walking out the door

"What did he mean by him and gabriella."Mrs. Bolton asks

"Teenagers."Mr. Bolton said before walk into the kitchen

TWO HOURS LATER(7:00)

In troys room.

Gabriella just woke up from her sleep to find herself in troys room.

She walked out side the door and down the steps to find Troy's dad on the couch watching TV.

"Oh hey gabriella."Mr. Bolton said

"Hi umm do you know where troy is?"gabriella asks

"I think he went to a friends house. Why do you need some thing?"

Just as she was about to say something troy came walking into the house.

"Hey dad."troy said

"Hey son." he said before shutting off the TV and walking into the kitchen

Gabriella made sure he left the room before she jumped into troys arms.

"When are we going to tell them,we cant keep it a secret?"gabriella asks

"We just tell them tonight at dinner and get it over with?"troy told her

"Ok."gabriella said before kissing troy on the lips

AT DINNER

Gabriella and troy were on one side of the table while his parents were on the other.

"So gabriella troy told me you guys have something you need to tell us."Mr. Bolton asks putting down his fork

Looks at troy with a scared face "Well actually we do. Umm how do I out this."gabriella said

Seen the look on Gabriella's face "Dad, mom me and gabriella are going out."troy said taking Gabriella's hand

**What are Troy's parents going to say? Are they going to be ok with it or will Mrs. Bolton worry about them together? Find out on the next chapter of A Bolton now.**

Review!!!!!!!

tell me if you....

-loved it

-ok

-hated it (believe me I had a couple of those)

_**Thanks**_


	8. Taking a break

Shocked "Are you sure you are ready for this again?"Mr. Bolton asks

"Yeah."troy said smiling at gabriella

"But gabriella,like you told us before you could not be with him because you did not want to get hurt like that again."Mrs. Bolton said

"And like I told you,i will not hurt gabriella in any way at all. I love her with all my heart. So if were done here I am going to bed." troy said pushing the chair out from under him and storming up the steps

ONE HOUR LATER

Gabriella helped clean off the table from dinner and took her shower. She changed into her Victoria secret blue boyshort pajama **(picture in my profile.) **and was about to walk into Troy's room.

She opened the door to see him sitting on his bed watching TV.

She shut the door behind her and walking over to him.

Sitting on the side of the bed "Troy."

"Yes gabriella?"troy asked shutting off the TV and turning to her

"I think your mom was right. I think we still need a little more time apart. You know, see other people."turning to him

"Why?"

"I feel like there are two parts of me. One side is telling me to stay with you. But the other side is having this feeling that if is stay with you my heart will just get broken like last time. I don't know which one to choose."gabriella said with tears in her eyes

Taking her in his arms "I told you I would never hurt you ever again."

"I know and I listened to the other side but I just have this feeling that something will come along in a couple of years that would ruin the relationship and you would never forgive me."

Sigh "Ok,fine. How about after a week or two apart we see if you still feel the same and if you don't we can maybe get back together. But if you do then I don't know, maybe then were not made for each other."troy said looking at gabriella with a sad face

"Don't say that troy, we are made for each other. It's just that not now. I am glad you understand. I love you troy."giving him a kiss on the cheek

Getting off the bed "Good night."

About to walk away but troy pulled her back by her hand causing her to fall onto the bed with her face under Troy's.

"Maybe I don't want to say good night."troy said planting a kiss on her lips

Pulling back "This is not helping the whole being away from each other."gabriella said pushing him up and getting off of the bed

Opens the door "good night troy."

"Good night gabriella."he said before seeing the love of his life walk right out the door

WITH GABRIELLA

She walked into her room wondering who she should go to to "take a break". She picked up her phone and looked through her contacts. Only one number brought back memory's so she decided to text him.

WITH TROY

He needed someone to but who. Looking through his contacts he found a number that he knew very well so he decided to text her.

Both gabriella and Troy's text.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow? I have something to ask you?"

The person's text.

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

Shutting their phones and going to sleep.

Tomorrow gabriella and troy would be taking two cars but would end up meeting at the same place.

I know you all probably want to kill me because I left it like this........OR.......you know who they might be and what might happen.

Here are a couple questions you might want to read.

Thanks for reading.

Who did they text? Who are they meeting and where?

Find out on the next chapter of A Bolton now.

Review.................


	9. One loud shot

THE NEXT DAY

Troy woke up to hear moving down stairs. He got out of his bed and looked into Gabriella's room to see no one. He walked down stairs to see gabriella putting her shoes on.

Looks at the clock "It's only seven o'clock." troy said

"I know but I am going some where else before."

"Where?"

"None of your business." gabriella said before walking out the door

WITH GABRIELLA

With her pink sundress and juicy flip flops **(Pictures in profile) **gabriella walked to the one place she could be alone.

"Hi mom, hi dad." gabriella said placing her hand on each of their tombstones.

Crying " I don't know what to do. I like this guy but love troy. Help me."

Hearing her phone go off, taking it out of her purse and opening to see a text.

"Where are you?" the guy texted

"I'll be there soon, I just had to do something first. See you soon.=)." Texting back before closing her phone and putting it back in her bag

She kissed the top of her parents tombstones and said goodbye before walking away to the guys house.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Gabriella arrived a his house and rang the bell to have it opened by troy.

"Troy, what are you doing at Scott's house?" gabriella asked shocked

"What are you doing at Kelly's house?" troy asked

Gabriella walked into the house to see Kelly sitting on the couch and Scott came out of the kitchen.

"You're related." troy and gabriella said in unison

Standing next to Scott "Yeah, were brother and sister. You guys never knew?" Kelly said

"No this is a shock. You guys never said any thing." gabriella said

"How is this going to work if me and troy are "taking a break"?" gabriella asked

"How about you and Scott have the house while me and troy go out. Kelly suggested

" Yeah, that sounds good" they all said

"Ok so bye gabs, bye Scott." Kelly said taking troys hand and walked out the door

TWO HOURS LATER

Gabriella and Scott were up in his room watching a movie while troy and Kelly were just coming in the door from having a nice dinner.

WITH TROY AND KELLY

"Make your self at home I am going to go tell Scott were home."Kelly said before walking up stairs

WITH GABRIELLA AND SCOTT

Looking at Gabriella "Gabs, what's wrong?" Scott asks

Sad " I don't think I can stay in the same house if troy is here. I have leave."she said getting off the bed

Gabriella was about to walk out the door but got stopped by a cold object being pointed at her head.

"Sit down or I'll shoot."Scott said

Still having the gun pointed to her head she slowly settled herself to the bed.

Kelly entered the room to see the gun pointed at Gabriella, seeing this she panicked.

"Get out now."Scott yelled at her

Backing out of the room as fast as she could Kelly grabbed the phone out of the pocket and ran down stairs to troy.

Pulling him off the couch and onto his feet.

"Troy, Scott is up stairs with a gun pointed at gabriella. What do I do?"

"Call the police." troy said before running up to Scott's room

Kelly quickly dialed 911.

UPSTAIRS

Troy peaked through the door to see exactly what Kelly told him.

Seeing the police and Kelly running up the steps he backed out of the way and let them go.

With one loud kick the door swung open.

Looking up,Scott seen two cops pointing guns at him.

"Drop the gun and no one gets hurt."one of the police said

About to put the gun down "No, if I can't have gabriella, then no one can."Scott said raising the gun back to Gabriella's head.

That one quiet night all the was heard was one loud single gun shot and the thump of a body hitting the floor.

**Hope you liked it.....**

**Who got shot,was it Scott,gabriella, or some one else?**

**Find out on the next chapter of A Bolton now.**

**Review.. only got one single review for chapter 8.**

**thanks**


	10. Safe in his armsbut for how long

Troy looked up to see Scott bleeding and gabriella on the floor along with him.

He ran over to her while one police went over to Scott. The other police was busy calling a ambulance.

Troy picked gabriella up but she did not respond, she just layed there in his arms with blood trickling down her forehead.

"Kelly, Gabriella's bleeding. Call an ambulance." troy said

TWO HOURS LATER

Scott was pronounced dead at the scene. Gabriella was taken to the hospital with some bruises on her head and body.

Troy was sitting on the chair next to Gabriella's room when doctor Gomez came out.

"Is she ok doctor?" troy asks

"I'm sorry but we can only give out information to family members?" the doctor said

"I... i'm her..her brother."** (Get it..its from degrassi..am I the only one that watch that show or no)**

"Ok yes she is fine, it was just a hit on the head from falling and hitting a table or a hard surface."

"Can I go and see her?"

"Yes but I need to warn you, she will be afraid of the opposite sex for awhile but its not that serious like some others I have had before. I think from who ever did this to her must have caused a drop in things."

Sad "Oh ok. Is there any thing else I should know?"

"Well while she was sleeping a nurse found some things on her body."

"What kind of things?" troy asks

"Well."

Doctor Gomez looks at his chart.

"She found a big black and blue on her side. A slightly smaller one on her other side. One on her arm and some other cuts and scrapes that just look normal to us but you still might want to ask her how she got them." doctor said

"Ok,well can she come home yet?" troy asked

"Yes she can but she's scared so you should call some one to help you. Other than that you can go right in."

"Ok thank you." troy said then pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Mom........."

15 MINUTES LATER

Troy's mom ran through the doors of the hospital.

"Mom."troy said standing up from his chair and walking to her

Walks over to her son. "Where is she?"

Points to the door.

Mrs. Bolton and troy walk into Gabriella's room to see her awake and watching TV.

"Gabriella." She said walking over to her bed side

Leans over and hugs her "Hi Mrs. Bolton."

Leans back on her pillow.

See's troy, tenses up "Hi troy."

See's she is getting nervous. "Gabriella get dressed while I get your stuffed packed. The doctor said you could go home." Mrs. Bolton said giving gabriella her clothes

She got off her bed, took her clothes and went to the bathroom.

Fixing her bed, looks over at troy "Don't worry hunny, she will get use to you again."

"I know, ill be in the car." troy said going to the door and walking out to the hall of the hospital

Gabriella came out of the bathroom in a beautiful black dress **(Picture in profile).**

"Why did you bring me this?" gabriella said looking down at the dress and the black flats she was wearing.

"Because troy set a surprise at the house for you. Now come on. He's waiting in the car."

Mrs. Bolton said taking Gabriella's hand and leaving the hospital.

AT THE HOUSE

They got out of the car and went into the house. They walked into the house to see the lights off.

"Why are the lights off?"Gabriella asked

Right after she said that the lights turned on to reveal chad,Taylor and about ten of there friends from school.

"SURPRISE." they all said

After saying hello to all the people the party kicked off.

2 HOURS LATER

The party kind of died down. Every one went home except Taylor and now gabriella was in her room getting ready to go to bed.

Out side her door troy was looking in at her making sure she was ok but wondering is he should go in or not.

"_Dame she's hot."_ troy thought in his head as he watched gabriella in her pink nightie **(Picture in profile)**

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked from behind troy

Scared "What the fuck. Don't sneak up on me." he said looking back at gabriella

"You want to talk to her don't you?"

"Yes but she will get scared."

"Just go in. Ill be right here if she needs you."

"Ok, thanks."

Finally gabriella had her back turned from the door cause she was putting stuff away that was done folding.

Troy knew she was scared but he really wanted to talk to her. He went into her room and stood right at the door.

She turned around and noticed him.

"Hey gabs." troy said walking closer to her

Backing away from him "H..hi...hi troy."

Stops walking cause he see's she is scared.

"How are you?"troy asked

"Good but some parts of my body still hurt."

Hearing her say that made him remember what the doctor said.

"Gabriella umm I don't know if I should ask you this but did Scott do any thing to you?"

"What do you mean by any thing?"gabriella said sitting on her bed.

"I mean did he hurt you. Like hit,punch you any thing."

"No."she said looking down playing with the bottom of her pajama's

"Gabriella, you need to tell me if her did any thing. I need to know?"

Getting teary "Yes, he did. When we use to go out before you guys meet him when ever I did not do what he asked me he use to hit me,slap me, one time he pushed me to the floor and kicked me in both of my sides." she said crying

Kneeling down next to the side of her bed "Why did you not come and tell some one. Like family friends."

"Because I was scared of what he would do to me if he found out I told someone."

"Oh ok."

Troy seen the door open and Taylor standing there.

After about three minutes of silence.

"Well I guess ill go to bed. Ill see you two tomorrow."

Troy said getting up from the floor and walking to the door.

"Night Taylor. Good night gabs." he said walking to his room and closing the door

Taylor made sure troy was in his room before walking into Gabriella's room and closing the door.

Sitting next to her "You did very well. I'm happy for you. You did not even get scared when troy was next to you."

"Are you kidding me. I was freaking scared. I just had to get it out to some one." gabriella said looking at Taylor.

"Oh ok." looking down

"Well lets get to bed."Taylor said getting off the bed and going over to her sleeping bag that was on the floor

"Ok. Night tay." gabriella said getting under her covers

"Night gab." Taylor said

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella woke up to see no Taylor here.

"I guess she went home." gabriella said getting up from the bed and stretching

"She left an hour ago." Mrs. Bolton said

"Oh you scared me."

"Sorry but I heard you get up and I wanted to see how you were."

"Oh. I'm ok thanks."

"Good well, Mr. Bolton and I are going to work. Troy is home. Well be home later. Bye gabriella." Mrs. Bolton said going to the stairs and leaving.

"Ok, bye Mrs. Bolton." gabriella said a little scared of how this day is going to go, closing the door she took off her pj's and put on her denim shorts and blue tank top **(Picture in profile)** cause it was nice out side

She opened her door to walk down the stairs but stopped at troys room to here him on the phone.

"_Dude I miss her old self, but as long as she is alive. I swear if Scott was still alive I think I would have killed him myself. She was telling me last night that when they use to go out when ever she would not do some thing he asked her to do he would beat her. I wanted to comfort her so bad but I was scared if I even touch her she would have got scared and I would have felt so _bad." gabriella heard troy said to chad through the phone

Still listening _"Yeah I guess your right chad."_

"_No sorry there's no party tonight cause I was going to have a whole team over but I don't think gabs will feel right with them around. The doctor told me that she would be scared of the "opposite sex" for awhile. I fucking hate Scott."_

"_Ok well bye man." _he hangs up

Gabriella hears troy walking to his door so she runs down the steps to the kitchen and made believe she is making a bowl of cereal.

Two minutes later troy came into the kitchen with just his boxer shorts on and no shirt.

Gabriella looked over at him and thought _"holy crap."_

"Morning gabriella. How did you sleep?" troy asked grabbing a bowl and the box of cereal

"Good." gabriella took her bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table

Looking down and playing with her food.

"Umm troy."

"Yes gabriella."

"Umm if you want to have the party then go ahead. Ill just stay in my room or something." she said looking up at him

"No I could not do that to you. I would feel horrible."

"No ill be fine. I have to clean my room any ways. Then ill probably go shopping. I Need new clothes."Gabriella said eating a spoon full of her breakfast

"Ok, thanks gab. Your awesome. I have to go tell chad." troy said taking his bowl of cereal and running up to his room to call chad and his friends.

3 HOURS LATER

Troy called chad who called the team and some of there other friends. Gabriella left and went to the mall to go shopping.

She's pulled into the drive way and walked into the front door to see about fifty to sixty of troys friends. Walked further into the house and closed the door. She put her clothes bag and her purse on the steps and walked through the crowd of people to find troy or at least some one she knows.

"Hey cutie." some drunk guy said putting his arms around gabriella

Scared she pushes him off "Get aw..away from me y..you freak." backing away from him

Takes her arm and pulls her back to him but instead he pushed her to the floor.

"Listen to me. Your staying here and dancing with me you slut."

Gabriella was on the floor blocking out all the noise by her crying and just sat on the floor in tears but before she knew it she was being picked up and carried to her room but she did not know by who, she was to busy crying.

UP IN HER ROOM

The guy put her bags on the floor next to her bed and put gabriella on the bed.

"Gabriella it's ok relax. Your safe now." the guy said sitting next to her and rubbing her back

Gabriella wiped her tears away and looked at him.

Putting her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. "Chad I was so scared. It was like Scott was there, hurting me."

Rubbing her back "Do you want me to get troy?"

Nods her head.

"Ok." chad said moving gabriella off of him and running out her door and down the steps to find troy

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Troy ran up the steps and into Gabriella's room to see her still in tears on her bed.

Gabriella seen him and opened her arms like a baby would if he/she wanted to be picked up.

"Troy."gabriella said with her arms open

Running to her and giving her a big hug.

Rubbing her back and whispering soft words into her ear. "It's ok Gabriella. I'm here now. It's all over."

"I was s...so scared."gabriella said through her tears

"I know gabs but it's over."

"Hi troy." some one said

Troy and gabriella let go and looked at the door way to see Kelly standing there. Gabriella seen her and burst into tears crying into her pillow.

"Kelly I'll be right down."troy said rubbing Gabriella's back

"Ok"Kelly said closing her door and walking down the steps back to the party

"Gabriella, I'll be right back." troy said getting off the bed and walking down stairs

DOWN STAIRS

Troy went through the crowd of people to see Kelly sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

Sitting next to her "Hi Kelly."

"Hi troy."Kelly said giving him a kiss on his cheek

"Kelly I called you here for the party but also the main reason was because I wanted to tell you that I don't think we can be together any more. Gabriella needs me more than ever." troy said looking down at the ground

"Ok" Kelly said

"I feel so bad for h..... wait you said yes."

"Yes."

"But why, don't you love me?"

"Yes I do but like you said gabriella needs you and I understand. Now go to her, she needs you more than ever. I'll be down here." Kelly said getting up from her chair and helping troy up

"Thanks Kelly." troy said giving her one last kiss on the cheek before running up the steps to Gabriella.

GABRIELLA'S ROOM

Troy ran into her room to see her sleeping but he looked closely to see one single tear still rolling down her cheek. He kissed her cheek. Went to the door and looked back on last time, he closed the door and went back to the party.

2 HOURS LATER

The party was over now and the only people that were left were Kelly ,chad , Taylor and of course troy.

IN GABRIELLA'S ROOM

She woke up to hear no more music ,no more talking,nothing. She got up from her bed went to her door and opened it. She walked down the steps to see Kelly ,Taylor cleaning up and troy ,chad on the couch watching T.V.

Troy noticed gabriella coming down the stairs.

"Hey sleepy." troy said patting the place next to him on the couch

Instead of sitting with troy gabriella walked over to Chad's side where he was sitting and sat next to him.

Chad took gabriella in his arms and she snuggled into him. He looked at troy and shrugged his shoulder not knowing what she was doing.

Taylor went to go sit down with chad and noticed gabriella sitting down so she sat down next to troy instead.

"I got to go guys. I talk to you soon." Kelly said grabbing her purse

"Bye Kelly." the others said

Kelly left and went home.

AN HOUR LATER

Troy's parents came home to see all the kids sleeping. The kids woke up from the door closed except gabriella, she remained sleeping.

Stretching "Hi guy." troy said

"Hey kids." Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said

"Come on tay lets go. I have to bring you home." chad said moving gabriella off of him, getting up and helping Taylor up

"Ok ,bye guys." chad and Taylor said

"Bye." troy and his parents said

Chad and Taylor left to go home too. Mr. Bolton went up to his bedroom to go to sleep.

Troy turned to gabriella to feel her cuddling up next to him asleep.

"You better put her to bed." Mrs. Bolton said putting her bags down

"Ok. Night mom."picking gabriella up from the couch and walking up the steps

IN GABRIELLA'S ROOM

Troy layed gabriella down on her bed under the covers. He gave her a kiss on her forehead causing her to slightly move. He went to the door and left to go to his room.

2 HOURS LATER

Gabriella started having a night mare.

"NO,NO GET AWAY..... IT." gabriella yelled

IN HER DREAM

Gabriella was walking in the park with Scott when he pushed her down for no reason and started punching her.

"No, Scott. Stop..STOP."

She tried to get away but he dragged her back by her ankle, tied her to a chair and punched her in the face and stomach.

OUT SIDE HER DREAM

Gabriella was screaming and sweating from the dream.

WITH TROY

Troy was busy sleeping when he heard screaming. He got out of his bed and realized it was gabriella. He ran out into the hall to see his parents running down the hall to her to. Troy ran to Gabriella's room and opened the door to see her tossing and turning in her bed. He ran over to her side, picked her up and tried to wake her up.

"Gabriella." troy said shaking her "Gabriella."

Troy's parents stayed at the door way just watching them.

IN HER DREAM

Gabriella untied herself from the chair and was running away when she heard a voice.

"Gabriella, gabriella wake up."

"Troy, troy is that you."

"Gabriella."

" Troy is that you, help me."

OUTSIDE HER DREAM

"Gabs wake up."

Troy shuck her one last time to see her eyes open wide.

Breathing heavily and burying her head into him"Troy I..i was so s.. scared."

Taking her in his arms "It's ok gabriella, just relax."

Mrs. Bolton walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of gabriella.

Rubbing her back "Troy how about she sleeps with you tonight and well see how she is tomorrow."

Nods, lifts gabriella up to face him "Gabs how about you put on your pj's and come sleep with me."

Nods and gets up to get her pajama's and goes to the bathroom.

Make sure she's in the bathroom. "Well dad and I are going to bed. Well see you guys in the morning." Mrs. Bolton said getting off the bed and walking with her husband to there room

"Ok good night." troy said turning off the light and going to his room

Gabriella came out of the bathroom in her pajamas **(Picture in profile)** and walked to troys room.

Knocking on troys door "Troy." gabriella said

"Come on in gabs."

Gabriella walked in to see troy laying on his bed under the blanket.

Sitting up "Come on gabs, don't be scared. I wont hurt you.

With tears forming in her eyes she falls to the ground in tears.

"Gabriella." troy said throwing the blanket off of him and going to her side

Backing away from him "No, don't hurt me. Leave me alone."

Stands up and takes Gabriella's hand to help her up "Gabriella. I would never in a million years hurt you. What gave you th...Gabriella is there some thing your not tell me about Scott and you."

Stands up and sits on the bed still crying "I never told any one but..but i'm not a virgin." gabriella said looking down

"What, you mean you had sex before." story said sitting next to her

" Sex, rape,pregnant what ever you wanna call it."

Shocked "You were pregnant."

Nods " It was Scott's."

Rubbing her back "Did you have an abortion?"

"Yeah, I wanted to keep the baby but he found out and beat me. My mother went with me the next day to get rid of it. I cried for 3 days straight. I hate Scott. I'm glad he's dead." she said bursting into tears

Taking her in his arms "It's ok, relax. Do you still want to sleep with me or in your bed?"

Lifts her head off of him and wipes her tears away "Can I still sleep with you?"

"Yes you can."

He gets off the bed and lifts the covers up for her to get under. She goes under and he lays down next to her with her in his arms.

Kisses the top of her head "Good night gabriella."

Smiles "Good night troy."

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG...I HOPE U STILL LOVE MY STORIES.

WELL HOW DO YOU THINK TOMORROW WILL BE??

DID WE HEAR THE LAST OF SCOTT AND OR KELLY??

WHAT ABOUT THERE PARENTS??


	11. Wanna go home?

THE NEXT DAY

Troy wakes up and looks down to see gabriella sleeping in the same spot as last night. He slowly lifted the blanket off of him and get out of bed but it did not work so well.

He moved the blanket three inches and got one leg out but she woke up and started stirring.

"Troy." gabriella said opening her eyes and looking at him

Looking at her "Yes gabs."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going down stairs." troy said getting out from under the blankets and standing up

"No don't leave me." gabriella said getting out from under the blankets, standing up and running into his arms

"Ok lets go down stairs then." troy said grabbing her hand and walking down to the living room

DOWN STAIRS

Gabriella and troy walked down the stairs to see Troy's dad on the phone.

"So he said he'll be here later."troys dad said

"_Yeah, we actual called him yesterday cause he lives far away. He will most likely be here later in the day."_ the guy on the phone said

Coming down the stairs " Who is that?" troy asked pointing to the phone his dad was on

Ignoring him " Well thank you. You have been a big help." troys dad said walking up the stairs to his room

"That was weird" gabriella said looking at troy

IN THE KITCHEN

Walking into the kitchen "Yeah I know."

"You know what?" Mrs. Bolton said drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper

Sitting down next to her " Dad was talking on the phone and I asked him who it was, all he did was ignore me."

"Don't ask me, I don't know who he is talking to."

Sitting down next to troy with her bowl of cereal.

"So how did you two sleep?" Mrs. Bolton asked

Taking Gabriella's cereal and eating some. "Good."

Hitting his arm and taking her cereal back "Good."

Getting up from her seat " Great. Well I"ll be up stairs if you need me." Mrs. Bolton said leaving to go to her room

"Bye." troy and gabriella said in unison

LATER IN THE DAY

Gabriella was up stairs getting her jacket from her room while troy, Mrs and Mrs. Bolton were all sitting on the couch in the living room and the bell rings.

"I'll get it." troy said getting off the couch and opening the door to see a twenty two year old, tall,brunette haired, tan guy standing there.**(a/n: sort of looking like gabriella but boy version.)**

"May I help you?" troy asked

"I'm looking for Ga..." the guy said

"JIMMY." gabriella said running down the stairs and into his arms

"Gabriella." jimmy said hugging her

Getting off the couch "Hello jimmy."Mr. Bolton said

"Hi Mr. Bolton."

"Dad, who is this?" troy asked pointing to jimmy

Getting off of him "Troy this is my cousin jimmy. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back home in Florida." **(a/n: the Bolton live in new York in my story)**

Smiling at her "I'm here to take you home."

Shocked "What?" gabriella, troy and Mrs. Bolton said in unison

"Dad did you know any thing about this?" troy asked looking at his dad

"Yeah. Remember the police from the first night." he said looking at his wife

"Yeah."

"Well he called me back today and told me he found one of Gabriella's family members and that he was coming to see her."

Being shocked every one was in silence for five minutes before Mrs. Bolton broke the silence.

"Well let's go eat some dinner, we will talk about this while eating."

DINNER

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton was on one side of the table, troy on one end and jimmy and gabriella across from Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

Gabriella was playing with her food on her plate before jimmy asked her a question " So gabriella, are you happy to be going back with me?"

Mad "No, you can't take me away from where I belong." gabriella said standing up from her chair and running up to her room in tears.

"I'll go make sure she's ok." both troy and jimmy said getting out of there chairs

"No, you can go talk to her. I mean you are her cousin."sitting back in his chair

"Thanks troy." jimmy said walking up to Gabriella's room

IN GABRIELLA'S ROOM

Knocking on the door "Gabriella."

"G...go a..wa...away." gabriella said in between her tears

Opening her door and standing in the door way "Gabriella can we talk about this?" jimmy said looking at gabriella on her bed crying

"No jimmy."

Sitting next to her "Then lets talk about your parents?"

Turning her back to him "Leave my parents out of this."

Putting his hand on her shoulder "Gabriella just relax."

Pushing his hand off and getting off the bed "NO YOU KNOW WHAT, IM NOT RELAXING. I CAN'T. I KNOW YOU LOVE ME AND STUFF. I MEAN YEAH WERE FAMILY BUT YOUR TAKING ME AWAY FROM THE THINGS I LOVE." gabriella said mad and in tears.

Jimmy got off the bed and was walking to gabriella to give her a hug but she just pushed him away. Losing her balance gabriella knocked over the lamp making the whole room pitch black.

DOWN STAIRS

"Dad how could you just invite him? Do you hate gabriella so much that you want her to leave? I love that girl. She is my life." troy said to his dad

"I'm sorry son, its not up to me it's up to her and jimmy."

Troy was about to say some thing when they heard a crash up stairs.

Troy and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton ran up to Gabriella's room and opened the door to have the light from the hall shine into her room to reveal jimmy standing over a crying gabriella.

Running to gabriella and taking her into his arms "What did you do to her?" troy asked rubbing her back

"I swear I did not do any thing to her, she knocked the lamp over." jimmy said looking at troy and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton

"Umm jimmy how about we go down stairs and let them talk."Mrs. Bolton said pointing to gabriella and troy

"Ok."

Mr. and Mrs. and jimmy left to let troy and gabriella talk. Troy picked her up from the floor and sat on the bed with her.

"Shh gabriella its ok." troy said rubbing her arm

Crying into his shoulder "troy I don't want to go. I love it here and I love you. It don't want to go."

"I know. I don't want you to leave. I love you but it's between jimmy and you. Its not like we have some excuse that would make you stay here."

Looking up at him " maybe there is."

"Like what you being pregnant with my baby."

Looking at him with a smile on her face.

"No, no way. I could not do that to you. I'm sorry gabriella I love you to much to do that to you and besides we don't even have enough time."

"Troy it's the only way."

"No, I cant. My parents would kill me and I love you to much to do some thing like that to you."

"How about we just say i'm pregnant and then after jimmy leaves we tell your parents i'm not."

"Nope. We will just have to think of some other way. Why don't you just tell jimmy straight out you don't want to go?"

"I do want to tell him that but I can't. It's hard, he's family."

"Oh well. Wanna just think about this tomorrow. I'm really tired." troy said standing up and stretching

"Ok."

Gabriella and troy leave her room and go to jimmy and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton down stairs.

DOWN STAIRS

Walking over to jimmy,and Mr. and Mrs Bolton.

"Well, did you decide?" jimmy asked

"No not yet. Can I have one more day jimmy."gabriella asked

"Sure take all the time you need." jimmy said taking gabriella into a hug

"Let's go to bed." Mrs. Bolton said taking her husbands hand and standing up from the couch " Jimmy you can sleep in Gabriella's room."

"But were will gabriella sleep?" jimmy asked

"I sleep with troy." gabriella said taking Troy's hand

"Well good night." Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said walking up the steps to bed

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton went to bed leaving gabriella,troy and jimmy down stairs.

"Well I guess i'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." jimmy said

"Night." troy and gabriella said walking up the steps along with jimmy to there rooms

WITH JIMMY

Jimmy was walking to his room from taking his shower when he stopped infront of Troy's door to hear him say...

WITH GABRIELLA AND TROY

Gabriella was standing infront of the mirror combing her hair as troy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you have to make up your mind by tomorrow?" troy said

Turning around in his arms to face him "yeah, I know. I don't know what to choose troy I am so sad."

Pulling her into a hug "Don't be sad. Just remember this, if you do choose to leave ,I will love you and always keep you in my heart and mind." troy said kissing her cheek

Tears in her eyes "I love you to troy." gabriella said hugging troy

Jimmy just sighed and walked to his room.

WITH GABRIELLA AND TROY

Pulling back "Troy, if I am to leave,Will you end up replacing me?" gabriella asked,looking down

Lifting her head up to look at him "No way. You want to know why? Because your not leaving. I decided. " troy said putting his foot down

Laughing and softly hitting his chest "Come on let's go to bed." she said taking his hand and walking to the bed

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella woke up to see troy still sleeping. She was hungry but did not want to go down stairs by herself so she slowly got up and kisses his lips.

Opening his eyes "Hello beautiful." troy said with a smile

Pushing the blankets off and standing up "Come on troy, i'm hungry. Lets go down stairs."

Pulling the blankets over his head "No, I wanna go back to sleep."

Walks back to him and sits on top of him "Come on sleepy head."

Pushing the blankets off of his head and looking up at her "Only if I get a kiss."

Gabrielle leans down and kisses troys lips softly.

Jimmy walked into there room to see if gabriella was still sleeping and walked in on them kissing.

Covering his eyes "Oh my god, i'm so sorry." jimmy said backing out of the room

Pulling back from each other Gabriella quickly got off of him and stood up while troy sat up in the bed.

Laughing "Crap, I can't believe he seen us. That's it, i'm going to have to leave now. I might as well start packing."gabriella said grabbing a suit case

Jumping out of bed and grabbing her.

Spinning her around to face him "Gabriella relax. We were just kissing. I highly dought he is going to make you leave. It was just a kiss."

"Yeah but he doesn't know were dating. Troy what do I do?"

"I'll tell you what we will do. We are going to go down stairs, eat breakfast and if he asked any questions you don't want to answer just look at me and I'll answer them. Ok?"

"Ok." hugging him "Thank you troy."

"Your welcome gabs."

Gabriella and troy walked down stairs to see Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and jimmy eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Troy sat down and gabriella sat on his lap across from jimmy.

Eating some of his breakfast "So not to be noisy but gabriella are you and troy you know dating?"

Shocked she looks at troy "Umm."

"Well jimmy. Yes we are." troy said looking at jimmy then gabriella

Nodding "Well that's good. Best of luck."

Breaking the silence "Well jimmy. Have you talked to your mom from yesterday you came?" Mr. Bolton said

"N..." his phone was ringing so he took it out of his pocket and stood up "Speak of the devil." jimmy said walking out of the room to answer his phone

TEN MINUTES LATER WITH JIMMY

"Mother I can't take her away from here." jimmy said into his phone

"_Jim she needs to be with family not some random people." jimmy's mother said_

"These are not random people mom, these are her neighbors and great friends. The main part I can not take her away from here is that she has a boyfriend and they love each other. He takes great care of her, they all do."

"_I don't know jimmy. What is this guy like? He could hurt her. Physically and or mentally. How do we know?_"

"Even though I have only known him for one day,I think he is a nice guy. He cares about her. She loves him."

"_Oh ok. I'll let her stay but if any thing happens she is going to be sent straight to us. Ok?"_

"What ever you say mother. I'll see you when I get home. I'm leaving soon any ways. Bye mom."

Jimmy finished talking with his mom and walked back to the kitchen.

BACK IN THE KITCHEN

Jimmy sat down in his chair.

"What did she say?" gabriella asked leaning her head on Troy's shoulder

"Well she yelled at me for not talking you in to living with us but I told her that you loved it here and the people that you live with love you. I could not make you leave."

She got off of troy and walked over to jimmy and hugged him "Thank you Jim. I love you. Your the best."

Hugging back "Your welcome, but you have to promise me you will come and visit some time."

Pulling back "Don't worry. I will."

Gabriella walked back to troy ,sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" troy asked putting his arms around her waist

"For being the best." gabriella said with a smile on her face

Getting up and putting his dish in the sink "Well I guess i'm going to get ready, my plane leaves in about two hours."

Intertwining her fingers with Troy's "No jimmy don't leave." gabriella said

Going over to her "How about you come to the airport and say good bye." jimmy said

"Ok, let me go get dressed." gabriella said getting off of troy and running up to her room

TWO HOURS LATER

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton , troy,and gabriella were saying good bye to jimmy before he left to go home.

"Bye jimmy." Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said hugging jimmy

"Bye jimmy." troy said giving him a man hug

" Troy lets give them a second." Mrs. Bolton said walking away with her husband

Troy, and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton walked away letting jimmy and gabriella say good bye.

"I'm going to miss you jimmy."

"Me to gabs. I hope you and troy best of luck. Don't do any thing dangerous." jimmy said pocking gabriella in her stomach

Laughing "I won't. Bye jimmy." gabriella said hugging him

"Bye gabs." hugging her back

Gabriella turned around and grabbed troys hand who took her in his arms. They turned around and watched as jimmy board the plane.

After jimmy left they went to dinner.

Eating a bite of her food "So gabriella I seen a for sale sign in front of your house." Mrs. Bolton said

"I know, i'm sad. Icant believe it's for sale. I loved that house. I have to get the rest of my stuff from there. Will you help me later troy." she said looking at him

Taking her hand "Don't worry booh ,I will."

AFTER DINNER

It took gabriella and troy two hours to get her stuff from her old house to her room. Troy was in the shower getting ready for bed while gabriella was in her room going through her boxes. She was going through one of the boxes and found her old diary. Sitting on her bed she looked through the book. She was flipping through the pages when something caught her eyes. She starting reading some of it to her self.

"_Dear diary,_

_ Today was the greatest day of my life. Alexander smith asked me out. The cutest well the cutest guy on my list. It was fantastic, romantic well if you call asking me out in science class before a big test that could ruin my grades romantic then it was romantic. Well I got to go to bed. Tell you how my test went tomorrow and I hope a little more about Alex. Night. 3."_

She flipped to the next page...

"_Dear diary,_

_ Today was another great day. Alex got along with my friends at lunch and that's always good. I got that stupid science test back and I did fantastic. I was so happy. I have good grades and a great boy friend. What could possible change. Well night. Ttly."_

Gabriella heard troy walking down the hall so she quickly stuffed the diary under her pillow. Troy opened the door and smiled.

"What are you doing?" troy asked

"Nothing. Going to take my shower." Gabriella said quickly grabbing her pajamas and walks swiftly past him.

Troy went to shut off Gabriela's light when he seen some thing colorful sticking out from under her pillow. He walked closer to it and picked it up. He flipped to the first page and started reading it.

_Dear diary,_

_ Its my tenth birthday. I got so many great things. The one thing I love most of all was this diary. I have been wanting one for a long time. I got other great things like books, coloring pencils, oh and daddy also said that if I raise my grades a little more I can get a cell phone. I'm so excited. Well off to bed. Night._

_ Love G_.

Troy smiled the whole time reading. He closed the book, put it back under her pillow and went to his room to go to sleep.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Troy and Gabrielle were watching TV. Gabriella in troys arms. Mrs. Bolton walks into the living room with a smile on her face while on the phone.

"Ok thank you" Mrs Bolton said into the phone.

"No your very welcome... Ok bye. See you tonight."

She put the phone down on the coffee table.

Looking up at her "Who was that mom?" Troy asked

"Our new neighbors, the miller's. We are having dinner with the tonight."

"Ok, well we should get ready Gabriella." Troy said pushing her slightly

"Ok" Gabriella said getting up from the couch.

Troy and Gabriella interlocked fingers and walks up stairs.

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait,i kinda got side tracked. **

**But im back :]**

**So...**

**Who's coming for dinner.?**

**Are troy and gabriella gonna last.?**


End file.
